nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Monk 1/ paladin 9/ champion of Torm 30
This player character build (monk 1/ paladin 9/ champion of Torm 30) is a charisma-based build centered around smiting and divine might/divine shield. It also features exceptionally high saving throws (base saves of 51/46/44). There is room in this build for focusing in two weapons; longsword is a traditional choice for the first of these. This build is designed for fighting evil, including undead. When fighting evil, smites inflict 195 additional damage. Against undead, lay on hands can be used to inflict (on a successful touch attack) 351 damage before buffs. Basics Race: human Abilities: (final score in parentheses) * Strength: 14 * Dexterity: 10 * Constitution: 14 * Wisdom: 14 * Intelligence: 10 * Charisma: 15 (28) Alignment: lawful good Level progression Classes by character level * Level 1: monk * Level 2–9: paladin * Level 10–11: champion of Torm * Level 12: paladin * Level 13–40 = champion of Torm Ability increases * All ability increases are in charisma. General feats by character level * 1: power attack * 1: blind fight * 3: weapon focus (longsword) * 6: extra turning * 9: divine might * 12: divine shield * 15: extra smiting * 18: toughness * 21: great charisma I * 24: great charisma II * 27: great charisma III * 30: great smiting I * 33: great smiting II * 36: great smiting III * 39: great smiting IV Champion of Torm bonus feats by character level (champion of Torm level in parentheses) * 11 (2): improved critical (longsword) * 14 (4): great cleave * 16 (6): knockdown * 18 (8): weapon focus (second weapon) * 20 (10): improved critical (second weapon) * 24 (14): armor skin * 28 (18): epic weapon focus (longsword or second weapon) * 32 (22): epic prowess * 36 (26): epic toughness I * 40 (30): epic toughness II Skills This build receives 137 skill points over its 40 levels. The skills most important for this build are the following. Skill ranks are listed first, with the score modified by the relevant ability in parentheses. * 43 (45) discipline * 20 (20) tumble class skill for only monk This leaves 58 unused skill points. These should be used as desired; spot (class skill for only champion of Torm) and persuade (class skill for only monk and paladin) might be useful. Stats Attack bonus In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's attack bonus (AB) when wielding a (mundane) longsword is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 29: base attack bonus * +2: strength modifier * +4: feats (weapon focus and epic prowess) 35 AB for attacks per round of +35/+30/+25/+20. This character can self-buff with divine wrath to gain an addition +13 to attack rolls. Its three daily smites also gain +9 to attack (+11 with aura of glory, and possibly up to +15 with additional bonuses to charisma). The former counts towards the attack bonus cap while the latter does not. If the character is permitted a longsword with a +5 enhancement bonus and gear that provides a +12 bonus to strength (increasing the strength modifier by 6), the attacks per round become +46/+41/+36/+31. If the character is additionally permitted to reach the +20 attack bonus cap and acquires haste, the attacks per round become +61/+56/+51/+46/+61, with the attack bonus for smites potentially reaching +76. Armor class In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's armor class (AC) when wearing (mundane) full plate and a tower shield is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 10: base AC * 8: full plate base AC * 3: tower shield base AC * +0: dexterity modifier * +2: armor skin * +4: tumble * 27 armor class This character can self-buff with divine shield to gain +9 dodge bonus to AC (+11 with aura of glory, and possibly up to +15 with additional bonuses to charisma). If the character is permitted items with a +5 bonus in each of the five categories (armor, deflection, dodge, natural, and shield) as well as a +2 bonus to dexterity, the AC total becomes 53. If the character is instead permitted a +20 bonus in each category and a +2 bonus to dexterity, the AC total becomes 128. Notes * This build has eighteen daily uses of turn undead, which are used to power divine might and divine shield. * Spell selection should generally focus on buffing the character. The second level spell chosen (only one level two spell slot is available) should be aura of glory until permanent charisma buffs make the +4 bonus here redundant. * The monk level was chosen primarily for its bonus feats, especially evasion. Combined with high saves, this means many direct-damage spells will inflict no damage. Monk 01/ paladin 09/ champion of Torm 30